The Warrior Prince and his Princess
by Kataang111
Summary: Prince Aang is a warrior and his Kingdom goes to war with the Fire Kingdom. Aang is in love with Princess Katara of the Water Kingdom and she loves him back. Together with there friends they try to stop is before it starts do they succeed or will they have to stop they war when it begins. Read to find out. plz review
1. Declared War

_The warrior Prince and his Princess_

Chapter 1: Declared War

Aang's P.O.V

It is early in the morning and I, Prince Aang was sitting on his bed when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered.

A women servant entered the room. "Your father needs to speak to you. He said it is urgent." She said and left the room.

With that I stood up and quickly exited his room to go see my father in the throne room. As I approached the throne room I became more curious to what the news is. Soon I arrived in front of the throne room door. I knocked on the door and there was a reply from inside that said "Enter", so I did

"Hi dad, what's the urgent news?" I asked curiously.

"Well son the news is that there is a war coming…" my father answered.

"Who is attacking who?"

"The Fire Kingdom is attacking us" my jaw dropped.

"I'll get my sword and prepare for battle and come up with a strategy".

"King Gyatso we have received news from the Fire Kingdom that we should get ready there army is going to be here in one week" a servant informed them.

Later when Aang was in his room he was preparing all of his weapons he received news to go to a meeting in two hours. At the end of his preparation in this time he decided to have some food ready and just bring his sword.

The meeting

Aang entered the meeting room and sat down in his allocated seat like the rest of the men and his father.

"We are gathered here today to discuss some plans of action to quickly end this war" King Gyatso began. "Furthermore I have received news from the water nation that they are coming to visit in the next couple of days" Aang's face lit up in excitement to meet Katara, the princess of the water kingdom.

"Why are they coming over here" One of the High Generals asked.

"I do not know there main reasons" Gyatso replied.

For the rest of the evening they all discussed battle plans for all kinds of situations and it lasted for five hours and the meeting started at noon. Aang came up with a quick plan to invade the fire kingdom by himself before the war even starts. Everyone was edgy on his plan though.

Water Kingdom: Katara's P.O.V

Katara sat in her room getting ready for bed when her brother Sokka (the Prince of the water kingdom) entered her room to deliver some news.

"What now Sokka?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"There's an important meeting tomorrow at noon. You need to be there" Sokka replied and left the room. I then jumped into bed wandering what this meeting could be about as she is rarely needed to be there for meetings. I knew I was visiting Aang tomorrow but this meeting is stopping me from going anytime soon. Eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning Katara was on her way to the meeting when she bumped into her mum.

"Do you know what this meeting is about mum?" I asked.

"No. unfortunately I do not"

"At least afterward we can go to the air Kingdom" I said hoping to lift up her hopes.

"Let's go to the meeting we're running late" my mum said. And with that they headed to the meeting.

Once everyone was seated King Hakoda started "Unfortunately…" once Katara heard that word was first she knew this couldn't be good. "… I have received bad news from the air kingdom…" My heart began to sink, "They have said that the Fire Kingdom is waging war on them" my heart sank and everyone around gasped.

"When are they attacking" one of the generals asked.

"In one week" my dad said.

No one said anything for a while until I asked praying "Are we still able to visit for the next couple of days though dad?"

"Yes" He replied. My heart began to lift a bit knowing I can see Aang.

The rest of the meeting went on discussing battle plans if they were to be involved at any point. Soon the meeting ended though. It felt like days had passed to get out. Now I can go and see Aang. Finally!

_**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Shall I continue? Plz review it would mean a lot.**_


	2. Air Kingdom and Aang's plan

Chapter 2

Air Kingdom and Aang's Plan

Katara's P.O.V

I arrived in the Air Kingdom a couple days after the meeting and we're only going to be staying for three days. The Air Kingdom is bigger than I expected and has a lot of guest rooms. I think there is like ten or something. Right now I'm in my guest room getting ready for dinner and I am getting hungry from the travel as we arrived just an hour ago although I've only seen Aang once which was when I arrived and he showed us all to our rooms. I can't wait to get some alone time with home to see what he's been up to and what he's going to do for this war coming up.

After Dinner

Aang went to his room straight after dinner and I'm heading there now. I wonder what he's up to. I eventually found myself outside his room and I knocked on the door. It took a while before I began to hear footsteps coming towards the door and then the door unlocked.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi, how was dinner?" He replied.

"Great what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much but I've got to attend a meeting tomorrow"

"Is that a bad thing because normally you're not one to complain about going to meetings. Is something wrong?" I asked wondering if everything is ok.

"Yes because I have better plans than my dad and he's not allowing me to do what I need to do and I understand why he is saying no but…" Aang replied with more detail than I expected him to give.

"When's the meeting?"

"Soon"

"Can you give me more detail about your plan"

"Later because I have a meeting to attend to"

And with that he got up and walked over to the cupboard and opened it and stared into it. I could see a sword.

"Aang" I said knocking him out of his daze. He turned to me. "I know you are a warrior but what are you looking at that sword for?"

"Because it's valuable. The only sword I've used and it was given to me as a present when I became a warrior"

"Who gave it to you?"

"You're full of questions aren't you? And the answer to your question is my parents and right now I need to go to the meeting"

Meeting

Aang is in the meeting room down the hall from his room which I am in. I feel like listening in to the meeting and I now I shouldn't but I will. As I neared the meeting room I saw Sokka approaching it too.

"Katara?" He asked.

"Yeah" I relied.

"What are you doing?"

"Well…..ummmmm"

"You were going to listen to the meeting weren't you?"

"Yeah" I replied shyly." What are you doing?"

"The same as you" He replied Smirking.

"Why?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Answer my question"

"Fine I was talking to dad and he said he was going to this meeting and he said je talked to Aang's dad who said Aang wanted to do something dangerous to finish this war quickly"

"That's what Aang was talking about"

Normal P.O.V

Suddenly they heard Aang in the meeting room shout angrily "I'M GOING TO DO THIS EVEN IF IT MEANS I'M GOING TO LOSE MY OWN LIFE WHICH I'M NOT AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME.P PLUS MORE LIVES WILL BE SAVED ANYWAY!"

Katara and Aang just stared at each other for 10 seconds before they heard the door opening and they quickly hid behind some furniture in the halls they are in. Then they saw Aang coming out and he slammed the door behind him and headed to his room. As soon as Aang went into his room Katara and Sokka came out of hiding and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Sokka grabbed loads of crisps and Katara just picked up an apple. After a few minutes their dad came in.

"You're wanted in the meeting room to discuss Aang's plan and then you will be dismissed" Hakoda their father said. Katara and Sokka had looked shocked and after a few seconds they followed their father.

In the meeting

Gyatso began "Aang's plan is dangerous but if he is successful then loads of lives will be saved. He wants to go to the Fire Kingdom to know why they are attacking and if he doesn't get an answer and get attacked he will fight and end the war. Aang also said he will not kill anyone and he never has. I want your views on his plan"

One of the Generals stood up. "Well we all know he is the best warrior in this kingdom but in my opinion he shouldn't go because if he is killed the Kingdom does'nt have an heir" then he sat down.

"Katara?" Gyatso asked.

"He shouldn't go alone" Katara stated.

This statement shocked everyone.

"Katara's right we will go with him he will need help" Sokka said.

"We will need Toph Bei Fong from the Earth Kingdom to help" Katara said.

By now everyone in the room stared at the Katara and Sokka.

"Very well" Gyatso said "Get on the phone to the Earth Kingdom and tell them she is needed and give them every detail. You are dismissed"

Everyone left the meeting room and Katara and Sokka went to Aang's room.

In Aang's room

"Really they let me go through with the plan and you guys and maybe Toph are coming along to" Aang said. Katara and Sokka filled him in with all the details apart from their hiding. After a couple minutes of silence after that their was a knock on the door. Katara want over to answer the door.

A General stood in the door way "Top Bei Fong will be arriving tomorrow night" Then he left and Katara closed the door.

"We leave in two days" Aang said.

"After Toph arrives?" Katara asked.

"Yes"

Silence.

"Get some rest you'll need it." Aang suggested.

With that Sokka left. Followed by Katara shortly after and after Aang fell asleep a couple minutes after Sokka left.

**What do you think? Getting better? How many chapters do you want? Please review.**


End file.
